Fall of Icarus
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Flying equals freedom, or that's what Scorpius Malfoy believed. When a Quidditch practice goes almost goes terribly wrong, Scorpius overcomes his mortal limit and learns that freedom often comes with a price. In the same teaching of Pride and Punishment, Albus Potter learn a valuable lesson when it comes to relationships and learns what it means to be there for another, even at the


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Short

 **Prompts:** He/She reached out. Her/his hand grasping for his/her… [Sentence starter] & Lucky Charm Bracelet [Object]

 **Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy; Albus Potter; Rose Weasley

 **World:** AU (Alternative Universe)

 **Word count: 2859** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** Flying equals freedom, or that's what Scorpius Malfoy believed. When a Quidditch practice goes almost goes terribly wrong, Scorpius overcomes his mortal limit and learns that freedom often comes with a price. In the same teaching of Pride and Punishment, Albus Potter learn a valuable lesson when it comes to relationships and learns what it means to be there for another, even at the cost of almost losing the one they love.

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Note:** I had a lot of help from my team. And, you can thank Greek Mythology for helping me come up with this idea. Although it isn't _quite_ what I imagined (Thank you ever so much word limit!), I still loved how it turned out :) If I ever come back to this, I'd probably expand it just a bit but leave it as a one-shot.

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

~Fall of Icarus~

* * *

 _Gold Like the Sun,_

 _Which Melts Wax,_

 _But Hardens Clays,_

 _Expands Great_

 _Souls._

 _-Antoine Rivaroi_

* * *

Just imagine being able to fly like a bird whose wings weren't quite matured. This gift was present in every child's wildest dream. It was with this that he could defy all gravity, something that brought everyone down to their bare knees and angered the Gods. Imagine the dagger in the distance, the one pivotal point where everything just stops. You're lost in its turbulence, the flames that fan beneath you. Imagine it's just one question that's separating from your leap, that risk you'd be willing to take before the chapter closes and your chance is taken. Imagine that voice saying: "The sun! Look out for the sun!" But, it's too late.

Imagine not being able to hear that voice and plummeting down to the earth in a blaze of winded defeat.

That was exactly how Scorpius Malfoy felt as he trotted down to the Quidditch field, his Nimbus slung over his shoulder. His head was held up high, his eyes searching the cloudy sky, looking for the sun so he could take his rightful revenge. As he walked, he could hear his boyfriend's voice call out to him. Albus Potter had come only to visit him in the infirmary, but found out that he snuck out and was halfway to the field by the time he caught up with him. Scorpius, though tempted to just hex him, allowed him to follow him despite how irritatingly concerned he was about his health. It had only been a little injury, but Albus acted as if he fell straight into the ground.

As he walked, Scorpius could feel the touch of the sun. The wind was whispering to him again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Albus asked him before looking up at the players as the flew above them. It was a hot, spring day and the flying conditions couldn't be better, though the weather wasn't his concern. It was the fact that Scorpius, who had somehow been hexed by the opposing team during Slytherin's last match, was still recovering from his injuries. With two cracked ribs and a broken wrist, he was in no condition to fly. Albus desperately tried to get him to stay in bed, but the decent weather and the urge to fly had been all too alluring. Before he knew it, Albus found himself running after a determined Scorpius. Doubt began an enduring knot in the pit of his stomach, as well as nervousness. He reached out. His hand grasping for his. "Let me take you back inside, Scor. You haven't healed enough to-"

"No," he said determinedly. They were crossing the plains and making their way through the stands when he said it. "I want to play."

"But, Madam Pomfrey said-"

"I don't care what she said, Al!" Scorpius yelled, causing him to gasp. Albus' face began to heat up. He was torn between letting his boyfriend play and taking him back to the infirmary where he belonged. What was there to do? Feeling the least bit repentant, Scorpius made his way down to the pitch without a word. When he arrived, he dropped his broom onto the grass and looked up at the clear, blue sky. He inhaled the intoxicating scent of freshly tended grass and let it out. "I have to do this."

"You can't be serious." Albus said, clearly angry. "What good will this do? Flying can wait, you know. It isn't going anywhere."

He was right, of course. If one day the winds stopped blowing, the sun ceased its shine and the entire world fell from its splendor, Scorpius would have known loss. But, that day hadn't come.

Scorpius couldn't explain it exactly. It was like trying to explain the taste of water without using the word 'refreshing' as a common adjective. There was just explaining to him how it felt. As a non-Quidditch player, Al wouldn't be able to compare to the weightlessness that flying could bring. The way the sun beamed through him, lifting him higher and higher in the air until he was just grazing the face of the sun. There was always an element of trying to get beyond that, to strive higher than human capacity. Though, it was the God's' image that humans were inspired from, their strength was only a fraction of the worth of theirs. Scorpius felt that need. Even though his body was aching and every muscle in his body was protesting the movement, his mind was whirling with the need to go back and conquer that untouchable landscape.

 _Just once,_ the wind told him.

 _Just once and I'll let you be._

"I can't explain it, Al," Scorpius told him softly. "I know you're not one for flying, but it's that feeling of nothing that is the most exhilarating. It's the only thing my body knows how to do."

"You're suicidal," Albus murmured. "What is this going to prove? That you're tougher than you look? That the Captain of Slytherin can bounce back from anything?"

"And, what if that is?" he turned, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm wasn't going to do anything foolish. I already promised you I wouldn't play in the next game. I only want to practice."

"You're over-exerting yourself," Albus said, his tone deadly with no room of argument. "You need rest, Scor. Quidditch can wait. Plus, your bones are almost done mending themselves. Just one more night in the infirmary should do it… if you don't do it for that, then do it for me."

It was obvious Scorpius was thinking it over by the way he tilted his head, but mostly by the way his eyes darkened slightly at the mention of their relationship. They've only been dating for a couple of months now. He had been the one to accidently confess his feelings, and they hadn't looked back since, but they'd been friends for much longer than that. Al knew him like one of Rose's books: unrestrained and with great passion. Albus was more than just a best friend or his boyfriend; he was his everything.

"Is flying really that important to you?' Al asked softly. Taken aback, Scorpius looked at him before nodding slowly. A large lump had lodged itself in his throat. Of course, it was important to him. He's been doing it for so long, it's as if it was the only thing he knew how to do. The feel of the wind on his back, the whipping against his skin. Everything down to the blazing heat of the sun as he stood there was enough to get his adrenaline up.

Scorpius nodded sadly.

"Why is that?" Al asked, looking up at the sky.

Scor took a moment to think about his answer. It wasn't the easiest thing to explain, especially to someone who wasn't as naturally intoned as he was. Feeling subjugated, he looked up to the sky, closed his eyes, and breathed in the familiar scent of pure sunshine.

"It's freedom," he finally told Al. "It's the impartial acknowledgement that freedom brings." Though it was hard to express them, the right words fell off his lips with great ease. True to his simple nature, Scorpius continued to describe the feeling of flying to Albus. When he was done, he opened his eyes and looked at him, expecting the worst, but he only found Albus looking sorrowfully at him.

"Tomorrow. Fly Tomorrow." He was begging him.

Scorpius turned guiltily away from him, clenched his hands into tight fists and whispered, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

He looked up to the sky silently.

Albus nodded, the pang of grief stinging him like a hot iron. "If you're going to out there, then at least take this." He produced a small bracelet. Although it didn't hold sentimental value to Scorpius, it meant the world to Al. It had been something that his grandmother owned that his father found during his travels during the war. It was beautiful in its simplicity and masculine in his structure. Mended from pure silver with gold fixings, the bracelet was light to the touch as Albus dropped it into his outstretched hand. Something incredible captured him. Scor couldn't put a name to it, but whatever it was he couldn't let it go. He looked up to find Albus smiling at him.

"The sky's the limit, Scor. Just don't let the sun burn you."

"You're giving this to me?" he asked, his voice breaking. "AL, I can't possibly take this." He was about to hand it back when Al stopped him.

There was a certain gleam in his eye that he couldn't match.

"Yes, you can. And you will." Al took the bracelet and secured it around Scor' wrist. As he lifted his hand between the two of them, the hems caught the light, sending perfect little splatters of color to dance across both their faces. "Dad says it was enchanted or something. Even the unluckiest person can find some luck if they wore this long enough"

"It's beautiful…" Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Albus tilted his head slightly, marveling at the glimmering gems. "It is."

"Is this why you've been on such a kick lately?" Scorpius couldn't help grin. He insinuated that with the bracelet that he might have even helped him realizing his feelings for him.

Albus hit his arm, a matching smile forming on his lips. The two of them enjoyed a moment of peace before Scorpius looked at the bracelet again. This time with remorse in his eyes. "Are you sure I can…?"

"It's just for today, stupid." He nudged his arm with his hand and smiled. "It might be my grandmother's, but there's no one on this earth that I wouldn't mind giving it to. Besides, you'll need all the luck you can get." A grin spread across his face but Scorpius' remained blank.

"Why is that?" he asked, knowing the answer.

Albus didn't say anything. The grin on his face grew. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Scorpius looked at him and said, "You wish."

Al gave him a teasing smile before wishing him good luck.

Scorpius watched as Albus picked up the pace and headed toward the Gryffindor section of the stands. There, he met up with Rose, who, from the bleachers, waved at him as she smiled. The sixth-year Slytherin nodded in her direction, before taking a spot among his team and preparing them for their practice. None of them anticipated his quick return, which he immediately shot down the moment they tried to escort him back to the infirmary at their discretion.

"I said I'm fine," he hissed, annoyed that they were embracing such caring tendencies. "As captain of this team, I am allowed to watch your practice. I know my limitations! Now, get your arses moving!"

Not wanting to argue with him, his team readily agreed to let him watch. When he needed, he'd come into play. Scorpius never fully intended to exert himself in such a hardcore way; he only wished to feel the wind on his skin once again, and ensure that his team was living up to the high standards that he had placed. After a couple of practice runs, he was fully satisfied by their abilities and called for a practice game. Even if he was dating one, Gryffindor was going down this season. They could count on that.

Scorpius stayed to the sidelines during the duration of their play, watching and critiquing everything. By the end of the first round, he was confident enough to leave his team be while he took a much-needed rest on the bleachers. He looked up, feeling the beating pulse of the sun beat down on him in violent rays. Gods, he missed this. He'd been cooped up in the infirmary for what seemed like months. He remembered lying on the bed in the infirmary. Every beating sound he heard, every splitting chorus was riling him up.

But, this wasn't what he told them:

His laughter would fill the air as he fell. He'd throw his head back, catching onto the wind as the reigns of his broom propelled him upward, his teeth bared to the entire world. Bitterness was the fatal attraction when, instead of soaring, he was crashing. He was falling; he had gotten too close to the sun. Wax singed his skin, bleeding deep trails into his back, feet, hands and arms until it was coated in the substance. In that moment, all motion stopped; he tried hard to keep his wings flapping, but failed. He was plummeting. Feathers that once coated his beautiful mane were now floating around him like small undertones of prayers close enough that he could easily graze their perfect shape. Burning heat exploded between the blades of his shoulders. The brush of the sun painted everything in stunning gold. Profound beauty was found finding himself in the middle of a watching the world light up in fire.

Scorpius let out the breath he had been holding in.

It was sensational what the mere memory of flying could do to him. Scorpius breathed in sharply. As he stood there, watching his team, he was met with the spitting image of freedom.

He looked up, finding his teammates having the time of their lives in the blazing sun. Then, he looked down at the bracelet Al gave to him. Scor caressed the tiny jewels attached to the silver body. A thousand tiny strands tickled his fingers, sending goosebumps up his arms and down his legs. It was then that he found his purpose, and as he walked over to where his team kept the extra brooms, he picked one up and mounted it. His head lifted to the heavens, his body knowing exactly where it needed to be. With a simple kick, he was flying. Soaring just above the top of the stands, then higher and higher until he was in the clouds.

X.x.X

"What is he doing?" Rose asked anxiously as they watched him walk over to the equipment stand. She ditched her usual practice of reading to ensure that Scorpius didn't do anything stupid during practice. She looked to Albus, who was looking at Scorpius. "He can't be serious! His bones haven't healed yet!"

"Don't underestimate him," Al breathed motionlessly, though she could tell that he was far from saved form the turmoil that was riding within.

Of course, he was dead confused about him suddenly wanting to fly. After the nasty fall during the last game, he suspected that Scorpius was only trying to test the boundaries of freedom. Never the one to pass up an opportunity to engage in unnecessary danger, Scorpius was driven by nature to do so. Though, it had been nature that tried to destroy him in the first place.

Albus looked up to the sky, finding no sense of fascination with the formless clouds and the pounding heat of the sun. It was in the face of that deception that everything went terribly wrong. He saw fire, but this not form the triumph of winning. He saw Scorpius falling once more, death grazed his body before snatching the only thing that kept him flying. Albus tried to look deeper. In that instant, a burning urge ran through him and horror struck him.

"Come on, Scor. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Holding their breaths, they waited impatiently to see if Scorpius would come out of the clouds alive.

And, when he didn't, Albus' worst fear had been realized.

Albus had seen this before:

Scorpius fell like a shooting star that had lost its path and was now crashing down to earth. He easily found himself lost in the dream that was flying. He had no inkling the cost such a daring game. And, then out of nowhere, he watched as his body, arched and his face frozen in time, fell from the sky. Fire licked all around him. The golden blaze seared his skin as he fell. Caught with blazing fire, he was a splendor that was worth seeing. As they all watched in a flurry of awe and tortured amazement, not even one of them moved quick enough to save him. All except for Albus. The moment he realized that something went wrong, he jumped into action and joined the players on the field. He took one of their brooms, and swiftly kicked from the earth. Albus soared into the with glorious speed. The clouds is where he found him.

Scorpius was falling.

Albus swerved sharply. He reached out. His hand grasping for his. Before he could stop himself, Albus grabbed Scorpius' seemingly lifeless body and held him to his chest. With great effort, he managed to momentarily stump his plummet. The wind kicked up, causing Albus to lose control of his broom. In an instant, they were thrown off, the earth coming toward them so fast that everything around them completely stopped. And, it was there that Albus discovered something truly magnificent.

The two fell together.

And Albus finally realized what it meant to be free.


End file.
